Shadows of Daylight
by Amaleea
Summary: Shadows from the past ignite the future. Hyuuga Hinata makes her path resolute to help Naruto with the aid of their friends, despite a growing uneasiness that has begun to plague her dreams and heart. Shippuuden AU.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers:_ I do not own Naruto. Those rights sadly go to Kishimoto. I am also not trying to support the religion and mythology introduced in this story. I am just trying to be authentic to the culture, to its people, and to my interpretations of the Naruto characters who are found within this type of world.

* * *

_Off to the eastward,_

_the first shimmer of daylight_

_rises on the fields-_

_and when I turn around to see,_

_the moon is sinking away._

_-Kakinomoto no Hitomaru_

The moon shone like the sun in the blackened sky. The earth was encased in stillness. Its breath then stirred its inhabitants for a moment and died away. It was just like that night...

That night so long ago...

Moonlight fell through an open window and cast spider-thin shadows on a low, futon bed made up on the floorboards below. The shadows then moved slightly with the light wind that briefly had come through the opening. A cherry-tree stood like a guardian against the glowing light just outside the window with branches that waved in the breeze momentarily, but there was so much its thin branches could cover.

Moonlight still got through.

It fell on the futon unreservedly to play upon the sleeping figure that rested on it. A young woman stirred in this unexpected glow and her pale eyes fluttered as she turned her face away to curl up away from the light.

It was a reminder of that time...

But what did this bright night remind her of? There was no such night in her memories.

Half-awake and half-caught in a dream, she again turned towards the light of the window. There was that memory...The young woman again closed her eyes and soon fell again to an unknown reality.

She turned to that memory of another moonlit night, and to when another reality again became hers. Hyuuga Hinata suddenly found herself awake in another's nightmare which was about to be turned into her own.

Timeless bonds were about to be shattered yet again, but tonight, it was only a dream.

(X)

_The room was dark except for an oil lamp that flickered on the wooden alter. Its light barely reached her position now, but the night outside this shrine had been bright and calm. The moon had shined overhead, but none of its light now reached this windowless building. A faint memory told her of this, but in this here and now, there was only the increasing darkness. Hinata shivered in this moment._

"_Oh great goddess, lady of heaven, hear the prayer of your servant! Amaterasu-omikami, please rescue your children! We need you so desperately now," she found herself praying softly as the shadows from the smal__l lamp danced around the room. The small firelight just told of a plain room where logs were the only other adornment, but somehow this emptiness seemed oppressive. "Here my prayer, great kami of heaven, mother of my house!"_

_Hinata's words fell to the ground as her forehead met the bamboo floorboards below, but what sound that did manage to rise up through her choked-up voice was muffled and almost illegible to even her ears. Long, dark and stringy hair also fell over her eyes and stuck itself to her damped forehead._

_Hinata stilled herself and waited. Several minutes or maybe even several hours seemed to pass as even time seemed to have lost meaning, but no response did come. A dark well of despair grew within her._

"_Please answer me! I will give you my very own life if this__ is to be my penance!"_

_Hinata rose to her knees shakily. She reached into her robes and felt a wooden handle. She found herself slowly pulling it out and was surprised to see a sharp blade now in her hand. Her limbs were quite hesitant in their stiffness as she grasped the handle of the knife tighter. Several more minutes passed as she stared at the weapon in her hand. It was a small, sharp, steel knife with a plain, white handle that was etched with a golden circle which depicted the sun._

_Hinata turned the knife over in her hand and ran one finger over the other engraving on the back. It was simple, with only the character for love carved deeply, yet messily within it. She felt a lone tear fall again down her face as she continued to stare at it._

"_I-I a__m sorry, my love...You would not __want this." she whispered out-loud, and felt a released emotion of defeat course through her. Her grip on the knife began to loosen in her hand, but these words did not prevent the hole from deepening within Hina__ta's chest as she clenched her teeth to prevent a sob from spilling out._

"_Oh, please! Anybody! I-I can__not__ do this alone anymore! Punish me, but please someone save my people!," Hinata cried out just before she collapsed again to the floor. The knife dropped__ from her hands and clattered loudly to a place by her side._

(X)

With a start, Hinata opened her eyes and breathed in a shuddering breath as her heart beat violently in her chest.

…Huh?

...W-where was she?

Who was she?

Hinata felt the firmness of the futon below and the softness of the blankets resting on her. She did not open her eyes to try to see again, but the room felt the same. She was in her room again and away from that oppressive shrine, but that fearful wave that carried over from it before still coursed through her.

She curled inward as the dream washed over her again. Only moonlight shown behind her eyelids now for the sun would have warmed her face. It was still night, and despite these assurances, Hinata felt the weight of that previous nightmare trap her in a confusion.

How could that dream be so real and so frightening to her now? The images were so clear, even of this night, which was supposed to be impossible, and if memory could serve her now, this was not the first time she had dreamed of herself in such strange settings. In these dreams, she became a different woman, and experienced problems that were definitely not her own. Now, she curled up in this reoccurring fright with her mind alarmed with these questions:

Where was the dream? Where was the reality? Everything had seemed so real...

These days, nothing seemed clear. Everything had turned into nightmares.


	2. Darkness

Shadows of Daylight

Darkness

* * *

**Series Summary:**

Shadows of the past ignite the future. Three persons are tied in inescapable ways to destinies already foretold to fall. Here is the final chapter to the tale that has been told over the span of the ages; three siblings whose destinies are forever closely intertwined with each other, and to the fate of the world in which they presently exist. Myths and legends have been written about them, but now, the fate of them all rests within the hands of three more connected individuals. Can they forsake their destinies and finally rise above it all? Throughout time, it has been the fate for these triads to either bring peace to the world or to bring it into destruction.

_Is now the dream?_

_Or was long ago the dream?_

_I wander on, lost-_

_Unable to convince myself _

_That this is reality._

_-Lady Ukyo Daibu_

"Hinata-sama, I have the list you requested for Hanabi-sama's celebration for becoming the new Heiress."

A woman with lines on an already hardened face stood before the first-born of the Main Family in her plain brown yukata. Indigo hair brushed over her ears as Hinata's face swung towards the sound of the older woman's voice. A small curve of lips caressed her pale face at this speaker, but Hinata's pupil-less eyes stayed somehow drawn to something beyond her servant's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mayu-san," said Hinata as she lifted her hands to grab for the rolled up scroll that she seemed to believe was before her. It was not there.

"Hinata-sama, is it your wish for me to read it to you?" Mayu pursed her lips into a straight line. She had the said list already open in her hands. The usually compliant child had recently developed a dislike to being coddled and a small temper as well. There was no telling when it could manifest itself. It was nothing compared to what Hanabi-sama or even Hiashi-sama, her younger sister and father respectively, could produce, but it was significant to Mayu just the same.

Hinata-sama now sat down before her with her legs dangling over the edge of the balcony. She was a small, yet beautifully delicate child that mirrored another one of her memory, but unlike that previous girl, that inherited serenity of Hinata had turned into over the years into more of a frowning silence. She had always been one to take everything in without letting any of it be released, but it had only been more recently when the child had not had the strength to hold those pent-up emotions in.

Mayu closed her eyes momentarily at this sight. She had done her best to raise this child in her Mother's stead, but there had only been so much she could do with a family like this. It was increasingly frustrating. Mayu had been the first to hold Hinata just after she had come out her Lady's womb and had been charged with care of her since that Lady had passed away. It was just like she had taken care of her Mother before her.

Mayu knew every slight wave of Hinata's straight hair, every color change of her usually white eyes, and every movement of her mostly serene composure. She had watched the sweet, shy child grow up into an even more shy, and uncertain Heiress. She had stood almost helpless as the Hyuuga Elders had pressured this innocent child into becoming a type of killer.

Mayu also saw how her charge had buckled under the pressure. This was still not a world that Mayu was used to, despite her many years of service to now the Hyuuga Clan. It was almost laughable that Hinata who was almost a twin to her Mother in both appearance and personality could be found within a world that her Mother was so sheltered from before.

Well, Kaguya-sama's daughter was now paying the price of her choice and the Hyuuga Clan as well. Everything now squared well with Mayu's own silent belief from the beginning that the delicate Hinata should have never been trained in such a way. If she hadn't, then the young women would not be going through what she is going through now. The only good thing that could now come out of this situation was that maybe now, despite everything, a now thirteen year old Hinata could finally have a chance at a semi-normal life.

But, how much more can this now disposed Heiress take? Another failure or set-back might just be the thing to finally push Hinata-sama over the edge.

(X)

Hinata's eyes finally found their focus towards the voice of her servant and then bit down on her lip. With the celebration only days away, Hinata could not afford to put this off any longer. So she needed to hear what she needed to order to add to what was already counted in the stock of the food for the Main House. Hanabi's celebration was important to the whole family, and Hinata was determined to do at least this right.

She had hoped that just for a while, she could have sat serenely in her Father's Zen Garden and let its normally peaceful atmosphere help clear her mind to be able to think about the dream she had last night. Though, even a disposed Heir has duties to finish in this family. So Hinata nodded in what she believed was the general direction of Mayu-san and let a soft sigh escape her mouth. She was still technically the woman of the house until Hanabi reached of age and so these duties would still fall upon her.

But still, as Mayu's steady voice listed off every item, Hinata's mind was again drawn to what she knew was before her as the memories of the dream washed over her again. This was supposed to be the perfect place to think. Her feet grazed an upturned rock, perfectly placed near the edge of the wooden patio she was sitting on that was set here to overlook the garden. Smaller pebbles would be below as well, light gray and softly rounded and each also covering the ground in their perfect positions. Small green patches of cut grass also covered small parts of the garden and aged and sculpted trees framed the patio as well.

This was the smallest of her Father's gardens, but the only one which was situated within the house itself. Before, Hinata had always silently detested its perfect display of order and aged tradition especially since it had been one of her Father's favorite places of lecture to her. Now, it was a place that had recently given Hinata a sense of calmness before Mayu-san had arrived that she had felt that she needed now.

There was something to that smooth, yet jagged rock that was probably still placed importantly in the middle of the garden. The design of the pebbles that covered the ground with its rounded circles and straight lines probably did accent the natural beauty of the greenery as her Father had always insisted. There was something to the intelligent and natural design of the garden that perfectly outlined the life and wisdom that made up the world as many have claimed and was part of Zen Buddhism.

And there was now something to the order and tradition that is part of this garden. Hinata stared with blank eyes at what she knew was before her. Nothing was normal in her life anymore, and even her dreams were beginning to trouble her again. This garden was part of the normalcy of her previous life that could not be seen now or maybe, never again and she wanted to desperately to keep this picture in her eyes somehow while longer before it fades with the rest of the pictures in her life.

"Hinata-sama, are you paying attention? I don't want to read this to you like a child no more than you, but you know it is necessary," said the slightly annoyed servant. Hinata looked suddenly up towards the voice again. It had been awhile since Mayu had been even slightly cross with her as she had decided to like the rest of the servants, to treat her with compassion bordering dangerously on pity.

Hinata forced a slightly apologetic smile on her face. "I am sorry, Mayu-san. My mind was elsewhere again." It didn't look like she would be able to find the peace here to think now.

"Child, you know this important. Your Father entrusted this duty to you and you alone right now. You know he needs to make sure that the Elders know that he supports this and that you support it as well. The Hyuuga Clan needs to be united above all things."

A frown half-formed on her face as Hinata again tried to wrap her mind around again the issue at hand, and pushed other thoughts to the back of her mind. Hinata quickly turned that frown into a forced smile as she realized what had been on her face previously. She could not give in now. She was told by many people, including her Father, that the best thing to do is to now quietly accept her situation and go on with life as best as she could. Life had dealt her a horrible blow, but it was the Hyuuga way to accept and to be steadfast through it all. Even the lowest members of the Hyuuga Clan needed to show to those outside that the Hyuuga were strong and steady.

The frown again forced its way to her face. That last piece of advice really had hurt, and even now still hurt when it was just a memory. Even the lowest needed to show strength and with her injury, she would be in the future counted among the lowest in the clan.

For whoever heard of a blind Hyuuga who was strong at the same time?

(X)

Hyuuga Neji entered through the tall, open gates that guarded the main house of the Hyuuga compound. He slowly trudged through the main training grounds with his slight limp that had not yet been completely healed, and had further been aggravated by his trip home. He had been advised to go straight to the medic hospital as which was actually a rule for all after all long missions, but as normal for him, he knew that he would put it off as long as possible until just before he knew he would be forced to go.

It was a stupid rule to him as he knew at least right now, he was healthy except for of course his little limp and the exhaustion that was finally catching up with him after these long weeks. And he did not care right now for the more intelligent reasons why this rule was enforced.

All he cared for was his room with the comfortable bed that he knew would be in it and hopefully, he wouldn't be seen or interrupted along the way to it through the Main House.

The Main House was not the normal home of a Branch Member, but at his Father's death his uncle Hiashi-sama had practically forced Neji's reluctant younger self to move in and since Neji did not have a Father-guardian in his life, the Hyuuga Elders had allowed this. In a way, this had been a blessing in disguise for the young and angry boy when it had allowed him to spy on the fighting styles of the Main Family to help him to become the Hyuuga prodigy.

But it had forced interaction between him and the Main House and helped to remind him of his own place in life. He was treated as a servant in his own house as the Main Family had constantly looked down upon him and even going as far as forcing him to watch over his two younger, Main House cousins. Both of them had been girls and very spoiled ones at that.

Hinata-sama, the older of the two sisters and the Main House Heiress, was the most frustrating one of all. She had a sense of naïve and innocence about her which never went away that infuriated all that expected her to be a strong Hyuuga. Neji was especially frustrated.

Neji back then did not especially care if the Hyuuga Clan was going to collapse with the weakness of the next Heiress, but he did care that she was still considered to be the Heiress.

One of the practices that Neji witnessed secretly was of Hinata's formal training when she was younger and it was clear even to his young mind that she was weaker than she should have been. What had been easy for him to learn on his own after witnessing for only one time, took her days or even weeks to get down even with special Main House instruction. And it grew worse as she aged because she was rightly losing confidence in herself through it all.

This angered Neji justly because it was clear to him of the differences in strength between him and the next Hyuuga Head. And while he was treated like dirt by the Main Family, the weak Hyuuga Heiress was treated still like a princess. And Neji grew to believe in that fate had a large grudge against him.

But within the last year, so much had changed. So much so that Neji found himself stopping at Hiashi-sama's inner Zen Garden when he heard Hinata's voice drift out of the room. Truthfully, he really did not want to be the one to tell about his and the others recent out-of-town experiences, but he owed her at least that. Hinata needed to know despite how it might hurt her now. Plus, Tenten, his teammate, would be angry with him if he didn't ask her that question.

When Neji entered the room, he found that Mayu, Hinata's old, grizzled, and gray-haired nurse, was there as well and was reading from a list in her hand. Hinata herself was sitting down at the edge of the wooden patio staring blankly towards the garden. She was wearing a plain, brown yukata that matched quite well with what the servants wore and her slightly longer hair that was starting to cover her ears in the back had fly-away strands sticking up.

Over-all, the scene gave the impression that Mayu had just recently arrived and had not yet been able to force Hinata to look more presentable. Also, it seemed that Hinata was in more of a worst sort than when he had left her before. She was now allowing even her outer appearance to begin to show her obviously troubled, inner emotions.

As Neji stood their silently for those few seconds studying the scene, Hinata's head whipped around and stared straight towards his general direction. Her one achievement in the recent months was that she was able to detect a select few chakra signatures' with just feeling around with her own. It wasn't much, but it allowed her to know when certain people were around.

Hinata pulled one leg under her and smoothly rose. She took a careful step towards the door and said, "Neji-nissan! Yo- You are back! How did you do? Ho-How did everyone do?"

Neji quickly went towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder to steer her away from a catastrophe with the tea stand. Hinata's widened, blank eyes turned on him expectantly as Neji gently pushed her back down to her previous seat. He then sat cross-legged next to her on the patio with a sigh and began to off-handily rub his ankle.

"Hinata-sama, I will leave you for now that we have an interruption. I will place your list on your other side. Send for me when you need help," said Mayu with a clipped voice.

Neji looked up at her in the corner of his eye and did find, not surprisingly, a deep frown upon the protective servant's face as her pupiled, gray eyes stared with disapproval across to him. It was a well-known fact that Mayu would have rather raised Hinata like a young princess than the warrior that was required of her situation. Neji recently, especially just before the injury, had encouraged Hinata in her pursuit of being that strong fighter and had helped her improve greatly by training with her on occasion. And Mayu, despite Hinata's own approval and self-change in that situation, still found that against her own archaic view of women.

Neji shook his head and turned his attention away from the exiting servant to his patiently-waiting cousin. It was then that Hinata mentioned his ankle.

"Neji-niisan, ar- are you hurt? Do-do you need me to get the Hyuuga medics?" Hinata said while scrabbling up towards what she believed to be the door. Neji sighed and pulled her down again. She was going to head towards the tea stand again.

"Hinata-sama, I am fine. It is just a little limp that just needs time to heal," said Neji as he turned with confused eyes on her. "How did you know that I was hurt Hinata-sama? I know you cannot see." Hinata turned her head away at the words 'cannot see' and Neji frowned at this.

"I-I could h-hear y-your limp," responded Hinata while still staring away from him.

She still hasn't been able to accept this situation yet and still got upset at the very mention of her condition. Neji looked up towards the wooden ceilings and sighed even more deeply. "Hinata-sama, just calm down, and I will then tell you what happened at the Chuunin Exams."

Hinata strung her hands together and nervously poked her fingers together to fall again into her old habit. What she had to be upset or nervous about still except for the obvious, he didn't know. If someone had died, of course, he would have told her right away or had sent a message back from the Rock Nation to tell her. Neji shook his head, conscious she wouldn't be able to see it, and began.

"To not to keep you waiting, all of us made Chuunin this time."

"Wha-!," exclaimed Hinata suddenly as she suddenly sat straighter at the news.

"Let me explain," cut in Neji. Hinata closed her mouth and sat back with a visible frown on her face of disbelief. Neji began again.

"The Rock Nation apparently did not have a preliminary fight, but allowed all of the many teams that made it through their mountainous second part of their exam pass. Then they allowed each of the members of the passing teams to fight before the public audiences."

"Wouldn't that have ma-made for a too-long of a time for the Daimyos and the other nobles to watch the fights?"

"Normally it would, but the Rock Ninjas seemed to make such a sport of the Chuunin Exams that they allowed the fighting for the third matches to extend over several days and did it in such a way that it somehow didn't anger anyone. During each of the matches, no matter was who was fighting, the stadium was almost always full to capacity. Though the stadium seemed extra rowdy when the Rock Ninjas were to fight the Leaf Ninjas," Neji continued almost off-handily.

Neji knew this all too well. One of his final fights was against a favorite Chuunin hopeful of the Rock who literally had a rock hard punch. He was about twice as big as Neji himself but almost twice as slow. For anyone but a Hyuuga, he would have still been difficult as he used his knowledge of rock jutsu to harden even his own skin so any physical attacks and weapons would just glance off.

Yet, the Hyuuga Gentle-Fist fighting style had no difficulty getting through his physical defenses. Though with this shinobi's knowledge of rock jutsu, Neji had a difficult time trying to predict things coming up from the ground and had injured his ankle that way. That is how he embarrassingly had gotten it injured, and he really needed to work more on observing the ground more. You think after his Chuunin match with Naruto, he would have learned better. The fights previously and even the final one afterwards had been pathetically easy and he had won the Chunnin Exams with no problem at all.

All the Leaf Ninjas had put on a good showing at these exams. The Hokage was unexplainable overly happy when she had witnessed this and had recommended that all her ninjas get the Chuunin ranking. The others who could vote like the now worn out Daimyos from watching several days of fighting and the other village leaders had agreed. Konoha Ninjas were especially exceptional this year.

Yet, they all knew who had come to the Rock Nation to take the exams that their strength as a group was sorely lacking. Nara Shikamaru who had been invited along as a companion to the Leaf Ninjas to the Rock Nation had already made Chuunin by the last exams. His replacement who was a former member of the shadowy organization of ROOT headed by the Village Elder Danzou named Sai was a strange and poor replacement for him on his team. Even Neji could see that Yamanaka Ino had spent most of her time fawning over this new teammate and not enough time focusing on the exams. It was surprisingly the mostly docile Akimichi Chouji, at least that is how it was told, that had kept the team together and made sure that they could get through the terrain and obstacles of the second part of the exam.

Team Eight was to be obviously different as well. Haruno Sakura had decided to join this team after Hinata was not obviously able to make these Chuunin Exams in the hopes that their Sensei, Yuui Kurenai, could teach her some genjutsu. Apparently that was a very good choice on her part as her genjutsu had complimented well with what the Godaime had been teaching her and had helped her to make it to almost the top of the fights in these Chuunin exams. It was an amazing improvement on her part since she did not even make it to the third rounds before.

Neji's team was the only one that wasn't changed around and they used their strength and familiarity with each other to make the best showing in these exams. They were the first team out of the rock pile that was the second exams and each of their individual showings was exceptional as well. It was fortunate though in the sake of team tension that he and his teammate, Rock Lee, didn't get to fight each other. Though, Lee did pout for a while afterwards at this "missed again" opportunity.

Throughout the whole exams, what was really missed was apparent to all who had participated. Their three teams were the only ones who were sent to the Rock Nation from Konoha and among their now close-knit group, an obvious unwritten sadness hung in the air. Three of their members who should have been there were gone and the dynamic that should have been there just wasn't.

So it was surprising to all when one of the compliments that they had received upon being made Chuunins was that their group work as teams and as a nation was above and beyond exceptional. They had complimented that the future looks bright for Konoha with such bright, young stars among their ranks and that they have brought much honor to their village.

Neji knew that this was a very good compliment to give to a village who had just been disgraced in a surprise attack within their very walls by one of their own former villagers and another village of the five ninja nations. It was made even more apparent in the shining eyes of their Senseis' and in the smiling face of the Godaime Hokage. They had said that this unity that the Konoha teams had displayed was the deciding factor in making them all Chuunin.

But to those of the teams, it was a bittersweet compliment. And Neji now looking in the guarded, yet sad eyes of his cousin as he explained all of what had happened at these exams, knew how ironic it was. Chuunin vests, honor, and recognition in this village did not take away the fact that somehow and somewhere, every member of these teams had failed somehow at the very thing that they were now praised for.

Because of all of their failure, a former team was broken now and one member of it is now walking a path of darkness that somehow, no one saw coming until it was too late and the other two were desperately trying to improve enough so that they could be strong enough to drag his beaten body back. And also because of their failure, another among them had been somehow inflicted with the same curse that had started it all and has had her whole life turned upside down because of it.

(X)

Hinata knew that this was going to be hard to hear, but she could not have imagined how hard it actually would be. All of her friends were now Chuunin and if she had been at those exams, there could have been a good chance that she could have been made Chuunin as well. Her Father had said before after her embarrassing failure at the first Chuunin Exams that if she didn't make a good showing on the next ones, then her status as Heiress would definitely be taken away.

Yet, none of that mattered now. Her status of Heiress had already been stripped. And pity was the only emotion that she was shown these days. Even Neji who had been such an encouragement in the beginning in saying that even blindness shouldn't stop a ninja was now lacing his voice with that tone. His speech on what had happened during those exams was finished and now he she could feel his stare upon her. Hinata knew that he was also looking at her with the eyes she had felt from much of the clan her whole life.

White eyes full of pity and disappointment.

Maybe she was just being irrational again. Those feelings of despair could have been transferred from her dream the previous night to her thoughts now. Through all of the disappointments in her life, she had never felt such an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness as she had felt throughout that dream. After all that has happened recently, she still desperately clung to that great hope that she had grasped last year. Even before then, she had always found the strength to at least try a bit more each day, no matter how small the effort turned out to be.

But Hinata as that young woman was teetering over the edge of full defeat in her emotions. She had been ready to give in to even death, and Hinata could somehow understand why. Something horrible had definitely happened within her world to make her that upset.

But was it all just the mumbling of her sub-conscious, trying to piece together through another means of what had happened to her? Though there had been similar dreams before, she has also had a troubled life that she wanted to escape from even before recent events. So, maybe she had invented this story and woman as a means of escape? It could not all be real. She had no other reason in imagining herself in that setting besides that.

Or maybe the woman had been actually her and that she has the ability now to see her own future?

Somehow...

Hinata shook her head internally at this. There were too many things in those dreams that would never add up in her life. Plus, Hyuugas had virtually no history of such prophetic abilities within the clan. They had to be because of her weird and now sadistic sub-conscious.

A sub-conscious that seems to like to torture her now with dreams of such color and picture which gives her the only vision she could see these days. But, to dwell on that would be unhealthy for her. Though still...

A bout of hardened anger suddenly flowed through her. No she would not! No matter how real these dreams had seemed, the most logical thing she would do now is just dismiss them as her active imagination. To dwell on them might mean her submitting to the madness of how real they actually seemed. She really had too much time on her hands these days. She needed to get back into reality, no matter how painful that might be now as well.

(X)

Neji waited patiently as his cousin seemed to still be taking in all that he had just told her. Her face contorted into a small frown as her face turned back towards the garden, but her eyes were drawn inward. Her inner self was the only thing that her eyes could really focus on these days.

But, he was surprised when she suddenly spoke to him again. "Neji-niisan, I-I need to work on the celebration for Hanabi-neesan. I would love to talk to you some more, but I need to finish the planning. And besides, you sound tired. You should go and get some rest," said the former Heiress, moving her hand to her side where she knew the list had been placed by Mayu.

Neji looked dubiously at his cousin, "You can't see the list that she wrote. Do you need me to read it to you?" Neji leaned over to gaze at the list in Hinata's hands, touching the paper as he looked down at it. Looks like the rice count is a little low in the main house…

Hinata would have to make an order to buy more of that. Rice prices were a little more expensive this year, especially with all the turmoil that was going on in Rice Country. Neji shook his head and turned away and took his hand away from that piece of paper.

Money matters for the clan were a woman's concern, not his. Hinata would figure things out. No one ever had ridiculed her ability to watch over the Hyuuga finances and the household of the Main House, despite her young age. Her womanly duties in these areas were probably the reason why she held on to the position of heir has long as she had.

She didn't need his help now.

"Neji-niisan, Mayu-san will probably return when you leave. She can help me then. Thank you for your concern though," said Hinata. She smoothly got up again and began to lower her back for a proper bow. But Neji stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Last time in her goodbyes before he left for the exam, she had bowed just as low as he. What would have been once triumphs at having a Main House member bow the same as he, in this case, it was just wrong.

Perhaps, his view of his cousin had changed more than he had realized. Despite her weakness, before and now, there had always been a small part that of him that had admired her. How a person could come out of the Main House and still be as kind and humble as she, he did not know.

And now, what small hope she did provide to him and to his fellow Branch members of the Hyuuga, it was gone. It was a hope that they did not have to fear the Main Family in the future. Now with Hanabi-sama, things would probably not change.

No, to have Hinata ranked with him as equals or even lower was very wrong indeed.

Neji began to walk away after his own exceptionally low bow. Neji knew that she wouldn't be able to see it, but it was there just the same. He consciously tried to ease up on his limp as he now was aware that Hinata could now hear it. Though, this was difficult as his leg had stiffened a bit after sitting for so long.

As he closed the wooden sliding door, Neji lowered his body down to rub his ankle again. Maybe, he should go to the hospital earlier, especially if he was going to walk around all day tomorrow at the festival. Maybe, Sakura or Ino would be awake right now to heal it…

Wait! He forgot to ask Hinata about the festival… Tenten would probably be angry when she found out. But now that he thought about it, it was probably better this way. He would take care of everything including the ankle, in the morning, but now, his bed was still calling to him…

(X)

A/N: This is the start of my first part of my first story that has been years in the making. So any helpful criticism here will be amazing! I am planning on this turning into a long, three part series (Shadows of Daylight being the first part). This story idea was born from being dissatisfied with the lack of the Konoha Twelve, especially Hinata, in Shippuuden. It continued as I researched more into Japanese Mythology and culture as it connects to Naruto, and finally, this story idea was finalized after watching a certain, Shippuuden anime storyline.

This story will be focused around three characters in Naruto with other characters having big roles as well. This story will also be Shippuuden AU with even the history of the Naruto world being changed a bit around to fit my story. Mythology and spirits will also be a factor in this story. Finally, this story will be having Hinata have a big role in Shippuuden with her having her own, plot-important storyline.

Also, this will NOT be another blind Hyuuga story. Hinata's blindness now is just a first step into a greater future for her. Remember, it is just a first step, and not what this series will be about. The reason behind Hinata being blind is much more important than the fact of her actually being blind. I hope I don't make anybody upset with this storyline...

As for pairings, it will turn into a NaruHina and SasuSaku story. Other pairings will be revealed (since I don't want to give away everything) within the story but if you really want to know if a particular pairing will happen or not, just pm me (meaning personally emailing me in a fashion where no one else can read it), and I just might reveal it to you. Though other bonds will be focused on besides pairings so this won't be a big romantic storyline.

A lot of this poetry from now on is Tanka and Haku poetry and are translations from historical and modern Japanese resources. I will be using mostly this type of poetry in his particular story. As for updates, I am planning on updating every one or two weeks. This update only days apart from the first was a special one due to the first chapter being a confusing prologue.

I would like to personally thank now my beta, Merellis, who was completely instrumental in finally getting this story up. Thank you so much for finally giving me the courage to this! I would also like to thank KyLewin whose early encouragement allowed me to really have faith in this project. Finally, I thank my brother (you know who you are), who is my biggest critic but also my greatest fan. I couldn't have done this without you Bro!


	3. Nightmare

_Shadows of Daylight_

_Nightmare_

* * *

_Let the world go on,_

_Changeable as the waters_

_Of Tomorrow River-_

_So long as no rift opens_

_To separate you and me._

_-Ono no Komachi_

The alarm woke up Tenten with a large thud. She knew that alarms were not supposed to do that and when she half-opened her lids to investigate, she was surprised to find a kunai stuck down the middle of her alarm which was on her wooden nightstand beside her bed. Now how did that get there?

It was then she noticed that her other hand was clasped around another kunai and that her free hand had formed a circle like she was about to throw one. Or, she thought bemusedly, like she had already thrown one.

She had always been kind of jealous that her teammate Rock Lee could apparently fight even when he was asleep or just out of coherent thoughts. His Drunken Fist technique was a testament to that. Now, could it be possible that she could actually throw a kunai in her asleep?

No... Unfortunately it probably just meant that she has quick reactions and probably had a bad temper in the morning. Her team had always claimed that about her (Or at least, Lee and Gai-sensei danced around the issue while Neji would blatantly state it to her) when they were out on overnight missions. Maybe they were right…

No... Anybody would be in a bad temper after returning home from those grueling Chuunin exams and having to wake up early in the morning afterwards.

After putting that one kunai temporally on the nightstand, Tenten dragged herself out of bed to get dressed, having taken a long-needed shower last night, put her long brown hair into its two usual buns on the sides of her head, and trudged downstairs to where food was probably waiting. On the stairwell, voices drifted towards her from the kitchen.

"The festival is supposed to be exceptionally large this year, we should go dear," said a man's voice.

"Yes, the festival is probably large because the demon is gone from Konoha this year. The people are obviously celebrating in his absence," answered a woman.

Tenten slowly went into the room and rubbed her chocolate brown eyes as the sunlight streamed into them from the open windows. It was way too early and she must have just heard her Aunt just say something wrong. Her ears must be blocked up this morning as well.

"Oba-san, hasn't the Kyuubi demon been gone for thirteen years already? Why did you say that they suddenly make the festival bigger this year because of that?," said Tenten peering into the sunlit, illuminated faces of her Aunt and Uncle as they had tea at the small table that was squeezed tightly into their white-washed kitchen. Tenten walked over and kneeled down before the cracked, wooden, and low surface and began to pour her own cup of tea and ignored the obvious displeasure of her Aunt at her display of her lack of manners.

"Tenten, the number thirteen is an unlucky number in some places so to offset people's natural superstition they are making the festival bigger. If people are happy, then they don't worry so much," said her Uncle, after a long moment of silence.

His eyes peered down into the swirling mass of green tea in his cup and his longish peppered black and gray hair drifted over his gray eyes. Her Aunt, Haruka, who was the blood relative of Tenten as her deceased Mother's Sister, looked at her husband in the corner of her eyes as she drank from her own cup with a frown on her own face. Her own black hair tied back tightly in her usual, one bun. Tenten clenched her fists together at their place in her lap. She was not a ninja for nothing. She could obviously tell when people were lying.

"That doesn't make sense! People aren't that superstitious around here and you did say Oba-san that the demon left this year and people are celebrating because of it," said Tenten, her own cup of tea forgotten.

"Tenten, don't twist my words around and don't question us. There are somethings that are better left unsaid so this discussion is over," said the Aunt as she got up from her chair and grabbed the tea kettle and the cups, leaving also with Tenten's full one to go and wash them.

Tenten began to open her mouth to protest her missing tea cup, but folded her arms instead and began to glare at her uncle across the table from her. Her Uncle, Yamamoto Shin, sighed and pushed back his hair from his face.

"Tenten, you have to understand that not all people are powerful and self-assured as you ninjas. People look for power in any place they can find, especially in places and in situations where they feel helpless. In a ninja village, a normal villager can feel intimated and yes, even feel fear about those around them who have more power than them," said her Uncle while taking a simple rice ball from the basket of them that was suddenly shoved on the table by his wife.

Tenten turned her glare upon her Aunt has she sat down in her proper place at the table, and then Tenten grabbed a rice ball herself. "They don't need to turn to superstitious things to become powerful. That is just crazy," replied Tenten as she turned away from the darkening face of her Aunt to address her Uncle again.

"If you asked people fourteen years ago if the Kyuubi was real, they would have laughed at you and said that it was just a beast of children's story books. Then it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and killed half the ninjas of this village and destroyed a quarter of the village in the process. I say that people now have the right to be at least, a little superstitious," replied again her Uncle. Haruka pursed her thin lips with obvious displeasure as he finished this speech.

"I said before that this conversation is over. Tenten, don't you have to meet that Hyuuga teammate of yours at that compound of his in a couple of minutes? You need to get going," said her obviously angered Aunt. Tenten opened her mouth in protest as another rice ball was shoved into her hand and was guided (no pushed by her non-ninja Aunt) towards the door.

As Tenten opened the door and had it slammed closed behind her, she could hear muffled shouts of her Aunt and Uncle arguing. Her Uncle would obviously be arguing for her, and her Aunt would be arguing against her again. Sometimes, she still wished that her Aunt would have allowed her to take her Uncle's family name, but there was no use in wishing for something that would never happen.

Tenten was just thankful that her aunt had allowed her to even live with them and didn't send her to the orphanage as she had so often had threatened her with. They haven't even asked yet how she did at the exams! Maybe now that she is Chuunin, she would finally be able to afford a place of her own. Oh what a lovely thought that was…

(X)

Haruno Sakura walked on what was once her own street and gazed at the commotion around her. Even at this early time in the morning, the shops were already set up and calling out their wares to the mulling crowds around them. Food from ramen to takoyaki was being sold in small booths and their scents filled the streets. Odd trinkets such as necklaces that claimed to somehow drive away evil spirits and rings that could, as claimed by the seller, could protect against demonic chakra. Even wood that the Shodaime had apparently made was being sold in little stumps by one seller who then claimed that it could too protect you from demonic chakra.

Sakura shook her head at this, her light pink, shoulder-length hair brushing across her face in the movement. The whole woods that surrounded Konoha were made from the trees that the Shodaime had produced from one of his jutsu. Those stumps were probably just from a tree that the seller had cut down himself from just outside the village.

Sakura looked at the commotion around her with wide green eyes as she hurried along to her destination and wondered. There were a lot of trinkets that seemed to claim to protect a person from either demonic chakra or the Kyuubi itself. Did they think that the Kyuubi would rise from the dead to kill them all again? The Yondaime had taken care of that monster, and so why do people still live in fear of it?

Sakura had always wondered this even from when she was a child. She had asked this question many times to different people and no one ever seemed to have a satisfying answer for her. Maybe the Kyuubi attack did leave a lasting impact beyond what she believed before and people still live in fear of it.

Whatever the reason might be, the fact remains that it had angered her master, the Godaime Hokage, yesterday enough that when Sakura had come to her to ask for today off, she granted it without a second thought and had dismissed her from the room immediately. Sakura could have then still heard the muffled shouting and ranting of her teacher as she walked down towards the end of the hall and even at the edge of the stairs. The only thing that Sakura had caught in that shouting was that all of these trinkets dishonor the sacrifice and death of the Yondaime.

The Yondaime…

The Yondaime was Namikaze Minato-sama himself who had died an early death to save his village from a monstrous demon. Every child in Konoha had grown up with stories of his bravery and heroism and how this young man had first helped this village to win a war and then saved the village from catastrophe when he sacrificed his own life to save it from the most powerful tailed demon of legend.

In fact they named and had this festival in his honor- Namikaze Festival is what it was called. It was held on the date of October tenth every year since the Kyuubi attack. It was supposed to celebrate the life and death of their former Hokage and the life and deaths of those who had also perished that day as well.

Though the honoring of the dead does occur this day, it also seems like it is just an excuse for the adults to get drunk on sake and an excuse to get together with friends and hang out. In fact, that is just what she was planning on doing this day, minus the drinking of course. Now she looked up to where her footsteps had now brought her…The Hyuuga estate. This was the place where she was told to meet everyone else. This clan holding had always been intimidating to Sakura each time she had to venture into this rich part of town and past it.

As Sakura looked across the impressive outdoor fighting yard with the patio that hugged it all around as she went into the premises, she could honestly say that she had never been even in the gates before despite having a Hyuuga girl in her own class at the ninja academy. Hinata was a nice girl, but they were never best friends. Of course, Sakura felt bad about her situation and medically, had wanted to help her out, but the last thing that Hinata probably needs right now is someone else's pity.

What had shocked Sakura most of all when she heard about that Hyuuga Hinata had suddenly and unexplainably gone blind was that it was contributed to some type of curse seal similar to the one that Orochimaru had given to Sasuke-kun. The curse seal was apparently placed close to her eyes and instead of giving her strange markings with its foreign chakra or make her become rebellious and crazy much like Sasuke-kun, had just caused her eyes just to stop working.

No one knows how it had gotten there or when it did happen. A review of Hinata's mission reports and how she spent her time during the Chuunin Exam debacle when Orochimaru was here revealed nothing really out of the ordinary. Hinata herself doesn't remember anything strange happening to her as well during that time. Hinata and her teammates were among the first to the tower during the forest of death exam and had barely encountered any opposition.

After the prelims, Hinata was in the hospital for a couple of weeks due to a heart condition caused by Neji during their Chuunin Exam fight and during that time, there was always a Hyuuga guard outside her door since she was supposed to be their Heir. The only time she had ventured out of the Hyuuga estate after leaving the hospital was when she went to go watch the Chuunin final matches.

Maybe, it was during that time that Orochimaru came to her. That whole day was a mess so it could have been at anytime that Orochimaru could have done the deed before the actual matches had started. Though, it did seem unlikely since he was kind of busy that day.

The Hyuugas were rightly angered that Orochimaru would pick on their Heir as well. He had already marked the last Uchiha Heir and now, he had ruined the Heir of their own family. Poor Hinata during that time was watched closely in case she too would defect to Orochimaru as well, though what Orochimaru would want with a blind ninja, Sakura didn't know.

Sakura had wanted to study Hinata's curse seal herself for Sasuke-kun's sake at least, but it was not allowed. The Hyuugas had wanted to keep quiet about the full nature of their Heir's condition and would not allow another medic ninja outside their clan besides the Godaime to look at Hinata. Sakura knew about it of course because she was the Godaime's student (though she couldn't study Hinata personally) and as her student, Sakura had heard a great deal about it.

Apparently, the chakra that was found in the curse seal was related to only half of chakra in that was discovered before in Sasuke-kun's curse seal as it had been made up reportedly by two types of chakra. And, it wasn't Orochimaru's chakra that was found in the seal unlike the others that had been given before, so both halves were from unknown origins. This curse seal was small, almost unnoticeable and the strangest thing was that it seemed to as time goes by, the chakra that had surrounded the curse seal at first was also fading.

This was almost unbelievable. Either Hinata was somehow stronger than Sasuke-kun and even the Jounin Anko, Orochimaru's previous student, which was unlikely or that the curse seal that was issued to Hinata was defective and did not work properly.

Could she have been a test subject for a new type of curse-seal or had a sound shinobi somehow given the curse seal at Orochimaru's whim? Either way, it had effectively destroyed the already unconfident girl's life. Maybe she should make more of an effort to become Hinata's friend. She could start today…

Sakura entered the Hyuuga waiting room after being greeted at the entrance of the Main House by a servant and heard distinct shouting coming from across the room. It sounded like Tenten had gotten here before her.

(X)

Neji sat cross-legged on the wooden floor boards and ignored the rambled shouting coming from his teammate. His eyes were turned towards her and had put on a frown to make it seem like he was upset at her words, but he had successfully tuned her out about a minute ago. She really was in a bad mood this morning- more than usual at least.

Her words were unnecessary and her shouting was just making things worse, but Neji knew from experience that if he tried to stop Tenten before she was done, then things would never end. Hinata-sama now sat in the opposite corner from him with wide eyes turned towards the shouting and was biting her lip. She had tried to quiet Tenten down before, but her soft words were not heard.

Hinata was now turning her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She then turned her face down and in that fetal position, tried to tune her out as much as Neji was attempting. Hinata had at first protested after she heard she was expected to come with them, but Tenten would not hear it. Then Tenten had started her rambled shouting at him.

Hinata had then given up on her protesting of going to the festival and had instead, tried to act as the mediator, but was obviously unsuccessful. What Tenten had to be angry about, Neji could not understand. If he had told Hinata last night, she would have found a legitimate excuse by the morning and would not have come with them.

But Hinata needed to get out of the Hyuuga compound and Neji was going to make sure that she did. At least with Tenten being upset, Hinata didn't have time to think of an excuse to pull out of her invite. All of this shouting, though, was getting ridiculous.

"Tenten, I understand that I didn't follow your specific instructions, but Hinata-sama is coming now, so all is well," said Neji as he got up from his sitting position with his arms folded to finally confront his out of control teammate.

"But-" Hinata tried to interject into the loud conversation with her timid voice.

"Neji, I told you to tell her last night so she wouldn't be surprised in the morning. It is a common courtesy that you obviously lack," replied Tenten. She drew herself up and met him eye for an eye which is quite a feat as it was a rare person who could do that to with a Hyuuga.

"Ano…Neji-niisan, Tenten-san," said Hinata, trying again. She placed one hand on the wood-paneled walls and started to stand up. Hinata turned her head towards the sound of their voices, bit her lip, and took one tentative step forward.

"Tenten, listen to me," Neji calmly stated. "It is all for the best. Why make such a big commotion over something so insignificant?

"She is your cousin, for crying out loud Neji!" Tenten shouted back. "Show some heart for her, especially now-"

It was then that a large, frightening crash was heard. All heads suddenly turned towards it, including several more people who had just entered the room. Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino stopped immedately, and stared at Hinata who was sprawled out on the floor.

Neji went running towards the source of the sound and discovered his cousin now sprawled over a now broken, wooden cart. As he stopped over it to bend down, he realized in horror that the now crunching noise beneath his feet was broken pieces of porcelain glass. The ground was also covered with a dark liquid that burned at his toes through his open-sandals as the liquid poured out through the collapse. He suddenly felt a hard shove at his side and went sprawling away from the scene.

"Hinata-san, are you alright! Does it hurt anywhere?" said Sakura as her and Ino attempted to roll her off of the broken tea cups. Neji looked over and got up again after several of his own tries to try to get to his fallen cousin. Sakura had no right…

He finally got up and then scrambled over only to see his cousin get up on her own and brush off some of the broken porcelain pieces off herself. Hinata looked up to meet everyone's mummers, but her widened eyes told of her mortification.

"Sorry…I-I am s-sorry…I am fine, Sakura-san," said Hinata while accepting the hand up from Neji who then guided her to sit on a chair. Sakura and Ino followed them.

"Hinata, are you sure that you didn't get burned from the tea or any cuts from the cups? You should let us check you over," said Ino while hovering over her.

"I am fine…really…I am fine," said Hinata as she hung her head at the feel of the eyes she knew were trained on her. "I-I mostly landed on the w-wooden boards away from most of the t-tea, and h-have no cuts f-from the cups."

"Sakura, Ino, maybe you should back away for a second. She obviously isn't dying," said Shikamaru, finally speaking as the voice of reason. "Don't be so troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" screeched Ino. "We are trying to do our jobs! You are not the expert in this as well!"

"Ino, Shikamaru is right," said Tenten as she went to stand on the other side of Hinata and then placed one hand on the Hyuuga girl's shoulder. Hinata tensed for a second under the pressure. "She does need though to get changed again out of this damaged Kimono before we go to the festival."

Ignoring Ino's glare, Tenten then grabbed the arm of Hinata and guided her to her feet. Then she hurriedly pulled her off to the main doorway and shut the sliding-screen after them upon entering the hallway. Hinata had no choice but to comply, and her eyes and mouth narrowed as she was forced along. And Neji saw a brief glimpse just there. It was one of pain so maybe, Hinata was not being entirely truthful about not being hurt.

Neji watched their departure with a frown. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite Hinata on this outing. Hinata was obviously to him, on the verge of breaking apart and this coddling from their friends was not helping matters.

Neji sat down on the edge of the seat that Hinata had been forced to abandon before and stiffly leaned against the back. The room had been left silent except for the normal sound of Chouji munching on one of his many snacks, and even that was done at slower intervals.

"Neji, has there been any change in her condition at all?" Ino asked as she still faced the door. "I mean…I…well." Ino, the most vocal of them now, was trying to find the right words to say. This was further aggravated by the shake of his own head, confirming her own fears about Hinata as she turned around to face him. A large frown deepened on her face, and then Ino turned her eyes to over one of her own teammates. "Shikamaru, I know you said we should all work together more now, especially now that everything has changed, but... Ino then looked up to peer at nothing. "But seriously, what can we really do? We couldn't even prevent Hinata's situation from somehow happening."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked closer to setting of the tea crash, and peered down, "Ino, we will all have to find something to do. We can't, as troublesome it might be, just give up now."

Ino screwed her face. "Of course I know that Shikamaru, but all of this just doesn't seem fair…not fair at all…Who or what are we to deserve all of this?"

Heaviness hung in the air, and then Neji glanced at Sakura in the corner of his eyes. She had turned from the door and was now kneeling do to try to pick up the fallen tea cart on the ground with her eyes glued down to her task.

At this site, a sound of protest of her picking up something that could be left to the servants died in his throat. From his position, Neji did not need his byakugan to observe the tight lines on her forehead and even the slight trembling of her mouth.

Neji looked up from the sight and met the eyes of a frowning Shikamaru. The Nara's arms were crossed and he turned his head from Neji to glance around the room. And then he turned back and nodded.

"Neji, we will just meet you, Tenten, and Hinata at the festival. Kiba and Lee will be wondering where we are and will come looking for us if we delay any longer," said Shikamaru.

"And Sai-kun too" Ino piped in.

After a pursing of his lips, Shikamaru chose to agree. "And Sai too, I guess."

"Wait Shikamaru…I am not finished with this," said Sakura, hurrying to stack the broken tea ware on the broken wooden stand that was now on the ground.

"Sakura, just leave it. The servants will take care of the rest," said Neji.

Sakura opened her mouth as to protest, but stopped herself. She then rose and with one long glance back at the cart, she turned to follow Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji out of the room.

(X)

Hinata walked closely to the slightly stiff body next to her and clung to his arm, fearing the sounds and the brushing of the crowds close to her. If previous memory was of any description of what was now around her, Hinata knew that it had to be an exceptionally crowded day for the Namikaze Festival. The noise was much louder than she had remembered and the crowds seemed so much more close together.

Though, her previous experiences of this festival were of traveling through it with her clan. Hinata as the heir had always had to spend the day looking strong and steady, at least according to her Father, so that the people would see their strength on especially this day. She had always walked by her Father's side and with some of the Elder Hyuugas to travel through the crowds or sat by him when the celebratory and remembrance speeches were given.

Now Hanabi had taken that position from her…

She never really was allowed to enjoy this day. Even just looking at the sites around was looked down upon by as her Father would have scolded her for her unHyuuga-like gawking. Now when she was allowed to actually enjoy herself this day, she really couldn't and felt instead like a small fish in a very vast ocean.

"Nej-niisan, where did the others go?" Hinata asked the person standing close to her. Things had been better when she had felt the chakra signatures and physical presences of their friends around them.

"Who knows…Tenten hasn't returned with Sakura or Ino yet," answered Neji. Tenten, Neji and her had met several of the others at the Ichiruki Ramen Stand not too long ago, but they all trickled away in different directions after eating lunch together. Ino had grabbed both Sakura and Tenten afterwards and whispered to them about something of small chuunin and jounin tournament that might require certain shirts being off. Sai-kun had apparently not even showed up even after an invitation much to Ino's loud disappointment.

Hinata shook her head at this memory. She never really followed the boy crazy trends of her peers and even if she had followed the other girls if they had asked, she wouldn't be even able to see anything.

Hinata felt some heat form on her face. Not that she really would want to see anything… at least of other men. They were not him. But even then…it was…maybe…

But he was not here, so Hinata gave a big mental push to put those thoughts in the back of her mind, but like always, those types of thoughts were hard to get rid of for her. Any thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto always threatened to fill her mind.

Naruto-kun…

Hinata could not help but let her mind drift to wonder then what he was doing now or where he even was. He had left not a few months before to be trained out of the village by Jiraiya-sama, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then and Hinata again had those thoughts.

Weighted thoughts…

Thoughts of shame…

Out of everyone, even before her own Father and the Hyuuga elders, the one person she feared disappointing the most was him. It was fortunate that he wasn't here to observe what she had become. What would he think or even do? Would he even care or even just turn away in earned disgust? Or even worse, talk to her with those words of disappointment, laced with pity that seemed to filter through all who belonged to her own family and even her friends now?

Not Naruto-kun… But still, Hinata felt like she had betrayed him in some way. She had fought so hard to change after his small encouragement during the first chuunin exams, and now, she was worse than what she was before. Hinata knew that strength would be required in order to fulfill one of her dreams to always stand next to him, but she was drained of it now.

Those weighted waters were again growing cold around her and she could not move, not even shiver. Her deepest being screamed and fought to the surface, but she feared that in the blackness around her, she was just heading deeper towards the bottom of this ocean and into its vast cavern.

Of course, Hinata got up each day, forced those smiles, and pleasant moods, but that water was past cold now and the darkness was closing in.

It was getting all too hard now and she was sick of trying.

So sick of it...

Hinata's hand suddenly shot to her head as her world began to spin suddenly. She clasped at the nearest thing to her to steady herself.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" asked Neji as the people continued to brush past them on the street. Hinata looked up towards his voice and for a second, she could have sworn that it was his face there that had suddenly formed an image in her head, but it must have been her imagination.

Hinata let go of Neji's sleeve to bring up her other hand to her head. This sharp pain now coursing through her head was definitely not her imagination.

Hinata felt his hand on the small of her back as he led her on until she felt her legs hit the edge of something. Neji then put a hand on her shoulder to push her gently down. Neji had led her to a wooden bench if the hard, rough grain below her had any indication.

These pains were in fact, not an uncommon thing for her though her theory of their cause probably was improvable, they seemed somehow tied to her dark moods. Could they be somehow connected to the curse seal? Maybe she should tell someone, but Hinata did not want to worry anyone else more with her weak problems.

"Hinata-sama, do you need me to get something or someone for you? I can find Sakura pretty quickly if you want me to," said her cousin in a slightly concerned voice.

"No, Neji-niisan, like the others, this too will pass in a little while. Can I just sit here for awhile?" answered Hinata while trying not to wince at her senses around her that seemed so much more painful at this present moment.

Neji answered by sitting on the bench next to her.

Hinata had discovered after sitting down on the wooden bench with Neji that it was in front of an average sized, wooden table. She leaned her head down and rested it on the warm, wooden surface. Today was definitely a warm day for being in October. Hinata then closed her eyes and pulled all of her thoughts inward.

Meditation was the beginnings of everything in becoming a ninja warrior and especially being a Hyuuga, concentration was always the key. Channeling chakra has always been a difficult thing for any shinobi to master, but for a Hyuuga, it was the basis of every fighting style that the clan has ever produced. Hinata had always been good at concentration and clearing her mind, but only if she was alone. If others had been around her, especially in a place of judgment, she always had been cursed with just maintaining her concentration on her chakra, let alone using it for any profitable means.

In the recent months, Hinata had been given a lot of time alone as she had been gradually pushed further back in the dark corners of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata had tried to use this time alone just to concentrate on the world around her. Her sight was gone, but not her other senses. And she had also tried to channel chakra like what she did with her eyes into the centers of those senses as well.

The results have been slow, but Hinata believed now that her hearing, sense of smell, taste, and even her touch was a lot more sensitive. It was also during this time as well, that Hinata had a revelation.

What if the final purpose of the Hyuuga Juuken fighting style would be not to use the byakugan eyes? It did kind of make sense because with the fighting style being focused on using chakra in their attacks and to expand their awareness using chakra. Neji-niisan had also talked about how he had worked on trying to overcome the natural blind spot on the back of the head of the Hyuugas by pushing his own chakra into it.

Yet chakra was not an appendage by itself and had to be connected to some physical reality in order to actually be effective to or for physical beings. Hinata knew that she could not just throw out chakra and expect it to work for her. The spiritual side of chakra had to be trained and forced along the chakra pathways throughout the body and then like blood, forced into the very cells that make up the human body. It is then used as a type of energy source.

And that was the easy part. What was more difficult was to bring that chakra out of your body using hand signals which was a common form to release the chakra. But the Hyuuga fighting style was more complicated than that. The Juuken avoided hand seals except initially and instead forcefully brought pure chakra through the chakra points and manipulated it for use.

But still, even being able to bring chakra out of your body did not mean that you could use it to sense something across the room, except for maybe, another's faint chakra signature and that only came after years of experience using chakra. Byakugan eyes are essential for a Hyuuga's Juuken Style since chakra is pushed into the Hyuuga's enhanced sight and from there, chakra was visible and therefore, easier to manipulate.

Hinata no longer had use of her eyes so she needed to figure out how to use her other senses in order to be aware of the world around her. They will never be as potent or useful as the kenkai-genkei enhanced eyes of the Hyuuga, but still, it was something to try to work for. Her former teammate Kiba's clan specialized in chakra-enhanced noses, among other things. Maybe, with this training she could one day become not so useless anymore.

But that probably would be a far day in the future indeed. Now, she couldn't even get across the street without someone to guide her.

Hinata sighed audibly as she rested her head on the table. That sigh did seem a little louder to her ears. Hinata tried to push a little more chakra into her ears and sighed again. No…no change in the pitch of that sound.

"Hinata-sama…what are you doing?" Neji said from somewhere above Hinata's head. Hinata lifted her head quickly and then lowered it again, to try to hide her heated face. She had momentarily forgotten that Neji was there and was quite proficient at sensing when there was a movement of chakra around him.

He was probably going to think she was an idiot and/or deluded as well.

"I-I was t-trying to use c-chakra in my other s-senses like with our B-byakugan eyes."

Silence answered her. Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers again, but once she realized what she was doing, she forcefully stopped herself. That was a habit she was trying desperately to break. It really wasn't proper for a Hyuuga to look so visibly nervous all the time, and there was no reason to look even more pathetic than she really was.

"Do it again," said Neji. Hinata shot her head up towards his voice and firmly gripped her lap. There was a more of hard-edge to his voice. At least, it was more than normal for Neji.

"W-what?," Hinata finally answered.

"Do it again. I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"Okay…"

Hinata suddenly felt a small wave a chakra coming from Neji's direction. He must be training his Byakugan eyes on her now. Hinata swallowed hard and tried to concentrate again but only could think of how ridiculous she must look for just sitting there and not using any chakra at that moment with his stare on her.

Hinata shifted her position in her seat and tried again harder this time.

"Hinata-sama, you are spreading your chakra too wide in the canals in your head and because of it, you are not hitting you ear chakra channel head on. Concentrate more," said Neji in a monotone voice as he observed inside Hinata's head.

Hinata complied with his wishes and concentrated more and pushed harder.

"Don't push so much chakra through. You need this to use a least amount of chakra so that you can use it often without tiring. Narrow your stream now down the center like a knife," said Neji in a slightly edgier voice.

Hinata bit her lip and frowned, aware painfully how visible her frustration was at this moment to him with his eyes trained literally straight through her. She knew all this instruction he was giving her. It was something that a five-year old Hyuuga would know.

Well, she was acting like a five year old with his pressuring eyes trained on her. Plus, she still was not getting it.

Hinata bit her lip harder and concentrated more. Neji was just trying to help…

Like a knife…There! Hinata concentrated even harder in order to maintain that small achievement she just had made. The world suddenly exploded in spectacular sound and Hinata had to resist covering her ears at this loudness of noise.

"Hinata just concentrate on one sound if you can. Focus your hearing towards one sound," said Neji's very loud voice. "That should make things easier."

Hinata half-heartily nodded but obeyed his commands. It wouldn't be good to concentrate on something insignificant like the crackling pans on the stove or the waitresses taking orders from the customers. No, it would have to be some stranger's conversation like she would do if she was on a mission with her old team. Maybe, she could try to hear something from beyond this restaurant that they were now sitting in.

(X)

Neji watched his cousin with Byakugan eyes strain in her concentration as she tried to hear something with more volume than normally. He could not help let a small smile escape his lips. Maybe with extensive training, Hinata could be taught to be completely independent or even with some small miracle, join the ninja ranks again.

That would be the best possible scenario for her, but hopefully she could continue this along and not get discouraged or lose the little determination she has left now.

Suddenly Neji noticed a spike in Hinata's normal chakra and upon peering closer, the slightly darker chakra around her eyes that was always present around the curse seal was expanding outwards as well.

Oh, no…

Neji stood quickly to leap across the table in his fear, but stopped when Hinata abruptly whipped her head up and to try to gape at something beyond him. Her eyes were wide as teacups and white from her eyes seemed to have spread across her face.

Stock still, Hinata stood as white as a ghost and the only movement she permitted was the violent trembling of her bottom lip.

The chakra suddenly constricted again as Hinata tried to redirect it from her ears to her eyes as in vain attempts to see something again. Pure Blue chakra met tainted purple and Hinata swiftly seized her head. Her mouth opened as to scream as she toppled off the bench with both hands still matted within her dark, blue hair.

Neji jumped over the table from his standing position to land in a crouch next to his trembling cousin. He then brought a hand to carefully place upon her in an attempt to calm her, but once his hand touched the cloth on the shoulder of her kimono, Hinata sprang forward.

She brushed his hand off of her violently and quickly rose to feet, turned towards the sound of the crowds, and disappeared out of the tent at a sprint.

Neji cursed loudly and moved to follow her. He had no idea what had suddenly come over her, but she would be lost completely in those crowds and would make a complete spectacle of herself in the process if he didn't catch her soon.

Neji quickly forced chakra to his feet and sprung upwards to the roof of the restaurant once he was beyond the tent flap. It would be easier to look for Hinata from up above instead of looking through the sea of bodies.

The sun suddenly glared in his eyes as he looked for Hinata, causing him to wince. Eyes were always sensitive to light and his enhanced eyes were of no exception. Neji blinked quickly to clear away the glare and concentrated harder.

How hard could it be to find someone he had known practically his whole life?

Suddenly, Neji spotted a running figure through the crowd that seemed to be causing quite a disruption by bumping into everyone in front of her.

Neji jumped quickly over the rooftops and found a spot clear of people in front of that figure and with a giant leap, landed on the dirt path. He waited for a second and stuck out his arm and caught the fleeing figure as she ran by.

Hinata automatically struggled against his grasp, but Neji held firm. He tried to ignore the growing crowd of stares around them as he struggled with his younger cousin. No one dared to interfere as they were both obviously Hyuuga and the people of Konoha had learned long ago not to interfere with ninja or clan politics.

But Neji knew whispers would start soon and his cousin's reputation could be affected, thus affecting the reputation of the Hyuuga clan as well. Neji mentally shook his head. Hinata did not need another lecture by her father or one of the Hyuuga elders for upholding the clan's honor again.

So Neji chose the best possible solution to this present crisis and quickly picked up the resisting girl bridal-style in his arms and leaped away. Neji jumped a few blocks towards the Hokage's tower and landed on the bench where he first met Gai-sensei and his genin team. He then again pushed chakra into his eyes and looked around with his byakugan to view the world around them for possible observers, but was interrupted when Hinata suddenly threw her arms around him.

Neji was still carrying her, so it was a very awkward situation to say the least. Then Hinata buried her head into his shoulder and moisture began to soak into his shirt's fabric as her muffled sobs cut across the clear air.

"Hinata-sama, what the heck is wrong?" Neji said, his voice trying to rise over the sound of her sobs.

Hinata just continued crying.

"Hinata, answer me!"

After another round of silence, Neji walked over to the bench and pried her off of him with much effort. He then placed her on the bench. Hinata immediately curled into herself and began rocking with her sobs in that fetal position.

Neji sat down besides Hinata, leaving a wide space between them, and stared at her through widened eyes. He had never seen his cousin like this before and he quite frankly was at a loss what to do. From a very young age, Hyuuga children are taught the taboo of tears and were ridiculed heavily for any stray ones that would fall. Hinata had always been very sensitive, but even she had learned to hold back her tears.

Neji finally came to a decision and after getting up, strode over to Hinata and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was cut off from any further movement by her sudden voice.

"Neji-niisan…N-Naruto-kun…"

Neji looked down towards the sound of her stuttering voice with his mouth wide open. Maybe, he should have expected something involving Uzumaki would make her this upset, but what? The idiot had been gone for several months now on his training mission with the Sannin, Jiraiya-sama, so what could he do now to upset her so?

But Hinata now peered up with blank eyes and waited expectantly for Neji to respond somehow. She looked at him with those wide, lavender-tinted orbs of hers with tears streaming out.

And waited…

"Hinata what is it? What about Naruto? Do you expect me to read your mind?" Neji asked, forgetting again her honorifics in his frustration.

Hinata took a deep breath to try to speak through her trembling, tear-stained lips.

"Neji…it-it is n-not true! T-tell me it isn't! Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, tell me what is wrong! Speak clearly to me!"

Hinata looked down and shuddered against her knees. Her hands tightened as they grabbed the splintery, wooden bench, but Neji still could make out one, specific and shattering word.

"K-Kyuubi…"

(X)

A/N: I know a response that I will get back from this chapter will be that Hinata was very OC in her reaction to Naruto's Kyuubi. I would have to agree with you there. But remember, this is AU meaning that the Hinata that I am writing now has a different story to play out than canon Hinata. So expect different things for her character in this story that will all make sense later on.

I also tried to establish a different theme to my story within this chapter that branches out from what Shippuuden has chosen to focus on. I never understood why the fact that Naruto had a Kyuubi was such a big deal during the first part but was so initially ignored when it came to other people during Shippuuden. The only reaction we got from this secret coming out was from Sakura. No one else. Naruto is still Naruto of course Kyuubi or not but you would think that this fact would have struck a bigger cord with his friends, especially since there was people after him for it. In fact, I am not happy overall with the friendship theme during Shippuuden. It seemed like it was all Team 7 and Shikamaru. No one else. I am going to try to change that within this story because Naruto deserves all of his friends to love him within his trials of life.

I am sorry as well for the delay in this. I have been having some difficulties in getting this out due to some issues. Hopefully, they will be corrected in the near future. I still want to try to keep to my one or two weeks between chapters. I am also not entirely happy with this chapter but decided to publish it anyways due to not figuring out how to change it around.

Also in my endless previous dreaming about this story, I came up with a theme song for the main bonds of this story. The song will be "What About Now" by Daughtry. Hopefully, later on in this story I can make up a AMV using it like I did for KyLewin's "Time and Again" story. My youtube (and AMV) username is Aleeight.

Oh one more thing...Takoyaki is a fried dumpling made in Japan using octopus as an ingredient. It is something that me as non-seafood lover finds a bit appalling at the thought of eating it.


	4. Daybreak

Shadows of Daylight

Daybreak

A/N: Very, very delayed, I know. This story is a monster and my confidence is very inexperienced for this type of warfare. I have the basic plot in my head but the details are getting to me. Plus, grammar frankly terrifies me. I think I've invented my own form since school. Not very good excuses, but I wanted this chapter to be as perfect as I can make it since it is the last one before the time-skip in Naruto. I've also decided to use these helpful line between page breaks since this site eats up everything else. There will be more author notes at the end since it is quite an important chapter.

* * *

_Yielding to a love_

_that recognizes no bounds,_

_I will go by night-_

_For the world will not censure_

_One who treads the path of dreams._

_-Ono no Komomachi_

Neji stood at the open, wooden door and as he slowly slid it shut, he watched his cousin. She faced towards the open window of her large room as the sunlight poured through to a place in front of her on the bed-roll. The air suddenly had taken a chill about a half an hour ago, but warmth could still be found in the sun. But Hinata avoided that spot and instead, sat herself in the shadows of her window. She had to be cold in her relatively thin kimono.

Neji shook his head and slid the door quietly behind her. Not that Neji could blame her sudden unawareness of the world. After Neji had found out the reason behind her sudden lapse of reason, he had led her quietly home and as he avoided any family members in the main house, had brought her to her room.

Neji walked down the hall and ignored a friendly face of another Branch Member who was forced to do common servant work for the Hyuugas. He came to the end of the hallway and opened the door in front of him. The door suddenly shut itself again, and Neji gritted his teeth to force it open in another attempt.

Outside, the world seemed to have turned into turmoil. The clouds overhead in a once, clear day were matted together in a sheet. The sun which had shown so brightly earlier this day, had disappeared behind those clouds. Neji was forced to hold his long, brown hair back as he peered out at the gardens before him, though his eyes only focused on the distance ahead as the wind whipped around him. Not a few miles away, by Neji's estimate, long streaks of blackness fell from the clouds which indicated that a downpour of rain was about to come.

In this pre-storm, and in this natural chaos, Neji suppressed a strong urge to raise his voice to scream. Hyuugas were always stoic, calm even in the most horrible of situations, but how could he be?

Neji knew himself to be stupid, cold, and inconsiderate. How could he have complained before during his and Naruto's match during the first Chuunin Exams about this livable seal on his forehead, when a boy who never gave up had an actual demon sealed within his belly?

Everything was lies, but how could he expect truths in a profession that was completely based upon being secretive?

Naruto should not even be Naruto. He should be a horrible monster; a murderous child and a psychopath. He should not be the type of person who would fight over something simply to make someone see right over wrong.

Just that knowledge and the power of Naruto's burden had made Neji see the light from the dark corners of his life. Naruto lived with a power that had the potential of making him the strongest ninja, but yet, the price might be too high. Just look at what was Gaara before. And this was Kyuubi; the strongest of the bijuus in comparison to Gaara's One-Tail.

Neji knew that he should be both afraid and relieved. Naruto was gone and the threat of him releasing his demon was not here anymore. He knew that if he loved Konoha and especially now that he was a Chuunin with more responsibilities, he should do everything in his power to protect it. That could include eliminating the threat that Naruto holds inside of him, thus Naruto himself.

Neji looked up and saw that the rain was closer than it was before. The rain-shadow was almost over the Hokages' monument now. Soon, it would pour over the festival, and all that careful planning and celebration of this year over Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's own jinchuuruki, being gone would have to end.

_Good._

The Hyuugas lost as much as any other family during the Kyuubi attack, and maybe, even more. Neji's and Hinata's grandfather, the former Hyuuga head, had sacrificed his life and many other Hyuugas that Neji would never get to know perished that day as well. The Hyuugas had even volunteered themselves to the front lines due to their chakra-barrier techniques, thus protecting the rest of the ninjas and villagers from much of the Kyuubi's attacks.

The pain of that day, even in an emotionally-hidden family, was still felt in their clan. Fathers, brothers, sisters, mothers, and cousins had perished that day in this family and Neji knew he should have every right to hate the Kyuubi and maybe even Naruto himself as much as almost anybody else.

But he would not.

Uzumaki Naruto had always been the kid of whom every mother told to avoid without any explanation given. Naruto had helped in the past to encourage this name for himself with his pranks, and general rowdiness. As a kid himself, Neji was blinded in this and thus, could not understand then beyond the prejudices of the adults.

But Neji was no longer a kid and now had the eyes to see the truth beyond the face-value of things. They were eyes that he had received as a gift from Naruto himself after his life-changing fight with the boy.

He owed Naruto so much now…

Droplets began to trickle down now and just as Neji began to turn to shut the door again, the rain began to fall hard enough that his sleeve soaked through to his skin in that second as he closed the door. He hoped then that Hinata had the presence of mind to at least, close her window so that she wouldn't get soaked.

_Hinata-sama…_

He had not expected that she of all people would be so affected by this news. Yes, Neji knew that Hinata would be upset, but he had expected her to immediately turn around and accept the news as much as it was possible. He knew that she had strong feelings for Naruto and thought that those feelings would immediately see past the Kyuubi to Naruto himself. But she had looked today like there had been some type of death in her life.

Maybe, this was being blown out of proportion in his mind. He never had those types of feelings for anyone, so how should he understand how someone was supposed to react if their loved one was connected beyond their control to a demon? He too had a difficult time trying to accept this at first. Maybe, she just needed time.

* * *

Hinata woke to the sound of the loud chirping in the cherry-tree tree right outside her window and immediately shivered. She curled her knees to her chin and hugged them close. Hinata buried her face into the fabric of her Kimono and felt a distinct wetness from her knees.

She straightened up and as Hinata shivered again, she noticed that her kimono clinged wetly to her body. In fact, as she felt around, her blankets were wet as well.

Hinata had not wet her bed since she was three, so it probably wasn't that. Suddenly, a soft breeze stirred through her, making her shake even more. If she had not been a former ninja and had been trained to adapt to all sorts of situations, she would have worried that she would catch something from the chill that she felt now.

Another small gust of wind fell across her, and Hinata moved to its source to only find that her window was open. Hinata didn't remember much of last night after being led home by Neji, but maybe it had rained after she had come home?

Hinata moved to place her feet on her wooden floors to stand to head towards where her closet would be. But as she tried to get up, Hinata felt a tight soreness pain throughout her body and had to sit down again. A hand went to her shoulder and she began to try to rub the knots out of it, but none of it did any good.

The weight of this pain had settled somehow in her body in the night, and it made her want to curl up in her bed again, despite its now wetness. Yes, sleep again would be almost heavenly, but sleep would bring those dreams again.

Though this time, she had seen a large demon through that woman's eyes. That had never happened before, except for more general monster/demon dreams she had as a child.

Those dreams as a child had been filled with monsters with harsh words that would destroy everything she had ever loved. Those monsters had been many, but there had always been a large, main monster that had always stood a distance that she could not specifically identify. Now, that main monster had finally appeared close to her, and she could now identify it as the Kyuubi, and…and Naruto-kun.

No…Naruto was not the Kyuubi at first but then in her dream, he had suddenly turned into it. This interchanging between monsters and humans had never happened before. Naruto had never been part of her monster dreams before as one of the monsters except perhaps to save her occasionally as a human and now he was a monster in them as well.

None of this was right. Demons were evil and Naruto-kun was the best person she had ever known. So how could the two coexist in her world?

And why should it bother her so? Naruto was obviously not the Kyuubi despite the messages of the dreams and only had it sealed in him. Those two villagers outside the tent where her and Neji had sat on that bench, though saying hurtful things about Naruto, still clarified in their conversation that the Yondaime had only sealed the demon inside of him.

And Hinata had studied seals before as she as a possible future clan head was expected to control one that was part of her family. She knew how powerful and complicated they could be. She had even studied briefly about seals that could hold powerful chakra sources in objects. There was even a suggestion that seals could even be placed on a human for such a fashion.

That was the limit to her knowledge on seals and none of really helped her to understand this situation now. What is the purpose of this seal? How powerful is it?

Or, will it hurt Naruto-kun?

Does…t-this changing anything now?

Hinata had never seen Naruto act anything remotely like an evil demon. Yes, Naruto was a troublemaker at times and had a mischievous attitude, but he was good and never hurt someone if he could help it.

But what if that changes?

Hinata did not want to think like this. Naruto-kun was her hero, her idol, and the inner declared love of her life. He was everything she had always wanted to be. He could never be anything different.

Of course, she knew he was far from perfect...but this went far beyond all her previous thoughts and acceptances.

Hinata attempted to get up from her bed again but instead of trying towards the closet again, she dropped to the floor again. She leaned against the low edge of her bedroll and let her legs sprawl out in front of her.

It was of no use.

If this all had changed, what would that mean? Hinata could allow herself to wallow in misery and let herself to fall into the obscurity of darkness, but if Naruto-kun loses it too, she didn't know what she would do.

Hinata had let herself hope in him. She before had barely allowed herself to hope; to dream. She was a failure but through him, Hinata had a found a means of saving herself.

She had already failed at all other things in her life. She had lost her sight and caused her family to disown her right to becoming heir...again. It was like she was back to being as she was as child, despite her efforts before of change through her adopted nindou.

Naruto stood still in front of her as her light despite her recent descent into darkness. She wanted to see him live and succeed because if he couldn't do it, then what hope could she still try to cling to?

Maybe she was selfish; only using Naruto-kun for her own means, but Hinata knew that thought of anything bad happening to him made her want to curl up here forever.

What was she to do?

Suddenly, Hinata heard the sound of her door sliding on its hinges and lifted her head towards the sound.

"Hinata-sama, I need you to get up now before any of the servants see you in that state," said a voice very much like Neji's. But that couldn't be right. He was not allowed to disturb her privacy like that, even if he was close family. Hinata then heard the door of her closet open and the sound of rustling of clothes.

"Neji-niisan? What are you doing in here? I-It isn't allowed!" Hinata said and curled up to try to hide any forms of undress though she still wore a full kimono.

"Hinata-sama, remember your circumstances have changed and besides, I was the one to settle you in here last night," said Neji stoically.

"B-but-," said Hinata, but was cut off by the sudden hit of some soft clothing material on her arms.

"Get dressed and meet me outside the door. I will take you to the private gardens in the back so that we can speak."

Hinata fumed as she sat there after the door slid shut and his chakra presence left her room, but still got up after a few seconds. She slipped off her old kimono off and changed into a long-sleeved t-shirt and pants that ended just before her ankle. They were very similar to what she normally wore while training. Hinata also knew as she hurried that if she didn't comply with Neji's wishes now, he would stand outside her door until she did.

It must not even be six-am in the morning! Mayu-san usually woke her around seven am and breakfast was usually around eight for her. Of course, when she was a shinobi, she had woken a lot earlier for training, but this doesn't mean the Neji needs to have her on his schedule since he is one.

Hinata carefully walked to her door and opened it. She could imagine Neji leaning in a bored fashion on the opposite wall, staring at her as she almost trips over the edge of the door while trying to go through it. She could still be sitting in her room right now, cut off in her private corner of the world and not about to face the possibility of someone else reading that she is upset again.

Neji grabbed her elbow and pulled her down the hall to where the door stood at the end of the hallway out to the gardens. They were actually the private gardens of the Hyuuga Head's immediate family and until recently, Neji was not even allowed to enter into them. But her father had graciously allowed Neji much of the privileges that she and her sister were allowed as well. It was almost now as if Hinata's father had the long lost son he had always wanted to have and had begun to treat Neji as such.

Hinata cleared those negative thoughts with a shake of her head as she heard Neji open the door. Hinata gritted her teeth afterwords as she realized that shake of her head had revealed with a sharp pain that another fierce headache was about to return.

The air was both cool and humid in this early morning and felt good against her pain-filled head. She could feel the dew on her sandaled feet as she was led through the grass. After a few minutes, Neji stopped and Hinata was led to sit on a very hard surface. She breathed in and tasted the scent of murky water. Her ears were also greeted with the sound of small, rushing water and the slapping of it against what she knew to be other rocks. Neji had led her to the back of the garden where the large pond with the small waterfall was located. She was sure of it.

Hinata took in the all of these senses, but sighed in this peace. Neji had also refrained from talking, but she wanted him to speak. Anger was emotion she wanted to hang onto. Things should not seem this perfect now in this world.

"Hinata-sama, you need to understand now that even speaking of this secret of Naruto's is outlawed in Konoha," said Neji finally as he broke through the silence.

"What-?" answered a startled Hinata as she snapped out of her musings.

"We both could be punished severely if anyone found out about this conversation."

Hinata turned her head away from his voice as she wished she could climb into that water and float away.

"Then, l-lets not, Neji-niisan. I-I don't want to get you in trouble. Let's not talk about this at all…," said Hinata as she dropped her head and moved her hands to brush against the smooth surface of the rock that she sat on.

Hinata heard a small growl of frustration coming from his direction.

"Hinata! Don't run away again from me now! I thought this of all things would matter to you!"

Hinata felt a slight heat on her face from those words. This was not something she wanted to discuss with anybody- especially with her male cousin.

Especially now…

"I-I don't want to talk about it, okay," Hinata replied, sifting the sand beneath her feet with her toes.

"So Hinata, are you going just to ignore this? Are you going to bottle this up like the rest of your troubles? What is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing! J-just take me back Neji! I don't want to…please Neji…"

Hinata suddenly heard a loud splash and whipped her head towards the sound. She strained her ears, ninja instincts kicking in, only to find the sound of rocks being shifted by Neji. Then another splash was heard. He had probably thrown rocks into the pond just now.

"Hinata-sama, I am sorry for your taking up so much of your time. I was under the impression that you cared for Naruto. That you were different than ninety-percent of the rest of the villagers and would not hate Naruto for something he cannot control. I guess I was mistaken."

Hinata felt a sudden tightness in her throat and bit down hard on her lip hard to prevent a sob from being spilled out. But nothing could be done in time to save the tears as they streaked down her pale face. She lowered her face closer to the ground. Neji's words cut deeper than he knew.

They cut deeper than even she somehow could understand now.

* * *

Neji watched his cousin fall apart before his eyes for the second time in two days. Maybe he had been too harsh, but Hinata was acting strangely out of character for her. Maybe all of this could be the last straw for her.

He got up to move towards her, but was stopped by her sudden words.

"I-It's the dreams…t-this feeling Neji… All of it is so wrong, and I don't know why!," said Hinata through a face full of tears, as her voice rose through every syllable.

"Of course it is wrong. No one should have a demon sealed inside of them, especially a friend," responded Neji carefully as he stared down at her. "But what do you mean though about dreams?"

Hinata looked towards his words with a face slightly glazed with fear, then looked down and began to twiddle her fingers slowly. If she had mentioned the dreams in the first place, it was obvious to him that she wanted to talk about them, so Neji waited patiently for her to begin.

"I-I have been having strange dreams, sometimes filled with monsters, since I was a child…I know it sounds childish, b-but they seem so real. L-last night…the main monster of those dreams was revealed to be Kyuubi…and N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she stared blankly at her fingers.

"Hinata-sama, everyone had those dreams as a child. Our parents instilled the fear of the Kyuubi deeply inside of us as children, so it is only natural you would have nightmares about it,'' replied Neji as he moved to crouch down besides her and then gazed out at the pond. The recent rains had discolored the normal crystal-clear pond a bit.

"T-they do?," Hinata asked, with a confused look on her face. She looked down again away from the feel of his stare and wrung her hands when she finally noticed her nervous fingers in an effort to stop. Neji looked at her, shook his head and continued.

"And besides, Naruto is _not_ a monster. Please get that into your head. The Yondaime put a quite powerful seal on him that separates his soul from Kyuubi," said Neji.

"I-I didn't believe he was…but it is all too confusing," she replied in a soft voice.

"Naruto can use the Kyuubi's chakra at will though. He used it at the end of our fight during the final matches of the chuunin exams."

Neji did not add that it had almost frightened him to a standstill though. The power and dark taint of that chakra was unbelievable. Neji had never felt anything like that in his life and he believed he never would feel something like that similar again. Part of him felt that he should have at least gotten the chuunin vest the first time around for just being able to fight back without being frozen against it.

"I got s-sick and did not see the end of the fight, unfortunately," replied Hinata as she made a point to turn her head in the exact opposite direction from him.

Neji knew very well what kind of "sickness" she had and knew that he was the cause of it. It took weeks for her heart to heal after he damaged it so badly during their fight in the prelims. It was a conversation topic between them though that was never discussed, and Neji was more than happy to not to dive into it.

"But Naruto is able to be fully in control of himself, at least at that stage," continued Neji. "It was also reported that when he drew the Kyuubi's chakra during his and Sasuke's fight, he was able to draw more. The chakra even formed a cloak around him and a tailed formed also from the chakra. He was even in control then though, as he had claimed in the reports."

Hinata had looked up at him during this explanation with wide eyes. Tears still flowed freely out of those white and lavender orbs, but at least, she still hung unto his every word.

"W-what happens if he is able to draw up more chakra?" Hinata asked, as she lowered her eyes in the process as if to think. "Will he still be in control? If Naruto-kun draws up more of Kyuubi's chakra, can Kyuubi take control then?"

"I am not sure, Hinata-sama... I have told you how much that I do know about his situation," Neji replied, as he then casted his gaze again over the waters. He noticed with his sharp eyes a small school of fish that swam near to their position. "Information on the Kyuubi is not readily available in Konoha for obvious reasons. I found out this much from my research on all available sources and even some that is not available publicly which isn't much."

"There has to be information on this demon somewhere though! We should find out all that we can for Naruto-kun's sake!"

Neji saw a small glimmer appear in Hinata's previously lifeless eyes. He had not seen that since she had gone blind. Maybe there could be hope yet.

A large swoosh of wings suddenly passed overhead and Neji watched, half-fascinated, as a large, white crane bravely ignored their presence in favor of landing near the small school of fish he had spotted earlier. Its large, webbed feet plodded down into the shallow water and with one quick motion, dropped its head in the midst of the school.

"Hinata-sama, it is dangerous information to pursue though. If we are found out snooping for information as classified as that, we would be heavily reprimanded and even counted as traitors within our very own village," explained Neji seriously.

"Neji-niisan, but we can't just sit back and do nothing! I-I still have access to some of the restricted scrolls of the main house," replied Hinata with a slight excitement in her voice. "In fact, our family has some influence and power. We can use that to get information as well!"

The crane had come up with one fish in its beak. It was a small, pale looking and wiggling thing. Neji could not help but feel sorry for it. Hinata just did not understand the dangers that could be faced.

"Hinata-sama, it is not just in this village that we could face trouble. Tailed demons are a well-guarded secret by those who do know about them," said Neji as he turned his head back to his cousin. "In fact, other villages may have different views on them. Naruto is viewed on with disgust and a burden by many people here. But we have seen in Gaara's case, other villages could even view their demon-holders as living weapons."

"Neji-niisan, that is why it is so important for us to understand this situation as much as possible! What if someone else viewed Naruto-kun as a weapon and sought only to use him? He could be in danger!"

While Hinata was talking, she had excitedly kicked a rock that was near her feet. The rock had flown across to where the crane was standing, and the crane, in a quick effort to quickly escape the projectile, dropped the fish and beat its wings to fly up in the air. Neji watched as the previously captured fish swim quickly to the rest of the school. The other fish then moved to open up to allow the smallest of them to a place of protection in the middle. The whole school then disappeared as they swam to a place of refuge in the middle of the pond.

"Hinata, I too want to help, but what can we do? We are just small fish in the pond that is our world. This problem is much bigger than the both of us. "

"Neji-niisan, of course we are," Hinata responded and turned her head towards the sounds of the pond. "I-I have always been small and insignificant in my life. But Naruto-kun taught me to try, to not to give up, and to do what I can with all that I am. I may not be able to do much, I know that, but I won't let that stop me. For Naruto-kun's sake at least I can try to do something now…"

Neji stared at his cousin, seeing a change come over her. Of course, the sadness and bleakness still was settled deep within her eyes, but they had begun to sparkle softly as well. The have begun to narrow as well, reminiscent of time when he had first witnessed this new side of her- the day of the first Prelim, Chuunin Exams.

"Neji, I-I just want to help him somehow…t-to repay all the help he has given to me. H-he has been alone for most of his life. It is a-about time that we all show that we do appreciate and support him. To s-show Naruto-kun that we can be his family too," said Hinata in a softer voice while she lowered her eyes from the feel of his gaze. A small blush formed on her face as well.

Neji smirked slightly as he could very well guess the real motivations behind her willingness to help Naruto. But that didn't take the truth away from her words. Naruto still was an idiot, but always a well-meaning one who had such a clear way of looking at the world that made Neji somehow count him as one of the wisest people he knew in his life.

Naruto also had a way of making you want to believe and trust him. And now looking at his cousin who smiled slightly and blushed in her own little world, he somehow could say the same about her. Hinata was more like him then she knew.

"Hinata-sama, okay, I will do what I can as well," said Neji as he watched Hinata's head pop up towards him in delighted surprise. "But we shouldn't do this all alone. I do know of someone who would be a great asset to us."

"Neji-niisan, thank you, thank you so much!," exclaimed Hinata as she moved her hand towards him and connected with his arm. She clasped it and squeezed softly in her gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet. I am not sure if this person would be willing to join. I will ask him today," responded Neji, smiling slightly back at her. And for once, he did not want to shrink away from her invasion of his personal space.

Yes, much had changed in recent months. What had once been such a dark corner of his world, Hinata had somehow brought a little light into it. He still hated most of his family and what they had done to him, but now…he could maybe say that there was something here that made him happy to be a Hyuuga.

Though still...Neji resumed his frown as looked down at the newly happy Hinata. She had lost everything again during these recent months. Everything but her belief in Naruto. He didn't want to take away from her small hope now because any hope is better than no hope at all, but he did not want this to become another way for her to run from her own problems.

Maybe he was being selfish in his own hopes, but Neji wondered if Hinata knew that he needed her to be _his _savior as well. Neji had learned to live with his seal and the divide between the two branches of his clan, but he did not want his future children to live also with that burden. He would do his part to convince the clan that Branch Members were worthwhile, but Neji knew that he needed Main Family members to ally with in order for anything to change.

Hinata had to become Clan Head one day. He refused trust anyone else but her with the task of ultimately changing the Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata again clung to a very familiar arm in very unfamiliar territory, except today it wasn't so crowded with strange people. She knew she could trust Neji not to lose her, but still her ingrained ninja instincts hated that fact that she still felt lost and unaware of her surroundings.

It had been a day since Neji and she had that conversion about Naruto-kun. Neji had come back later that day to tell her pointedly in front her father and sister that she and him were going to attempt to train at Lee-kun's new dojo across town the next day. Her Father had voiced his approval, respective of Hinata trying to train, but Hanabi had asked loudly how she could train with no byakugan eyes.

Hinata remembered lowering her head in the shame of that moment. Hanabi always had been honest, but so blatantly honest. She had the poor habit of bringing the obvious to the conversation, regardless of the situation. Hinata had often wondered how her Father had ever handled both of them. They were literally polar opposites in personality, but still not the noble and composed children he had hoped to raise to possible Headship.

Yet it was also shameful to think that her eight-year-old sister's words could affect her so still.

Shaking herself of that memory, Hinata shifted her arm in Neji's. Hyuugas have always been unaffectionate with each other, even among close family, but this felt good.

Neji had actually spoken up for her then. He had never done that before for her, especially in front of her father. It was simply just that she was going to begin to learn how to fight from him again, but it was enough.

Maybe, she would finally get her brother…

"Hinata-sama, we're here," said Neji in a emotionless voice. They had stopped and she felt Neji shift next to her and move his opposite arm with the sound of clicking following it. The sounds changed as sharp and short ringing sounded out as what she had guessed was medal hitting medal. A sharp click was heard and Neji began to guide her forward, her opposite arm brushing against a wooden board as they both tried o squeeze within the open doorway.

"Neji-niisan, you don't need to call me Hinata-sama, especially when we are not around our family," Hinata said as she followed her cousin into wherever he was bringing her.

"Hinata-sama, you know I am not your real brother. I will stop calling you sama when you stop calling me niisan," answered Neji. He then took her several feet across wooden boards.

"But technically, Neji-niisan-"

"Hinata-sama, you know I don't care for that. Now sit down here, and I will make sure it is clear before our meeting." Neji said as he pushed her with a lot more force than normal down to the floor to a kneeling position. Hinata heard his footsteps scurry quickly away and a sharp, but small rise in his chakra. Neji was checking with his byakugan in case there are others around who could potentially hear in.

Hinata sat down on her bottom and curled her knees inward into her body. She sighed softly. Why did everything always have to be two steps forward, one step back in her life? She hoped whoever was going to show up would show up quickly.

Finally, after several long minutes, a soft pounding at the door was heard across the room. Hinata heard the sound of Neji's footsteps as he walked towards it and the shifting of a door on its hinges. Hinata strained to hear the muffled whispering, but didn't dare to use chakra for her hearing. Neji would definitely feel that again.

"Hinata, huh?" said a drawled out, lazy and very familiar voice. "When Neji asked me to meet here, I didn't expect you of all people to be here as well. I guess it is something I shouldn't be really surprised about though, considering this is about Naruto."

"Shikamaru-kun!" cried out Hinata as she quickly rose to her feet and stepped towards the sound of his voice. Of all the people she could have asked for help in this situation among their peers, he probably would have been at the top or near the top of the list.

Shikamaru's genius was a very welcome addition, but hopefully, he would be motivated enough to help them through it all. Though coming here now could be an indication that he was willing.

"Neji has just told me that you now know about Naruto's situation now as well," stated Shikamaru. Hinata could only nod as she began to bite down forcefully on her lip.

"Shikamaru, it was Hinata-sama's idea for this meeting. It was by her wishes that we are even discussing this openly together," stated Neji.

"Openly together…It would be too troublesome if we got caught," mumbled Shikamaru.

"S-shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun should be worth the risk! He is our friend!" Hinata replied in a slightly louder voice.

"And here I thought that you might be one of the least troublesome girls that I know,"

"Shikamaru, then you don't know Hinata-sama very well. She is just the quieter and calmer version of Naruto himself," cut in Neji. Hinata felt her face beginning to heat.

"Is that even possible?" Shikamaru asked with slight doubt in is voice. "Never mind, we need to figure how we are going to go about this."

"So Shikamaru-kun, you will j-join us?" Hinata questioned and in her excitement, as she tried to ignore the obvious references to her liking Naruto by them by that point. Hinata then clasped her hands together. If he joined…

"Well, there is only one choice, though it is troublesome. Naruto IS my friend after all," said Shikamaru almost monotone. "But so trouble-

"-Some…Nara Shikamaru, willingness to protect comrades should never be labeled as such," a very familiar voice suddenly cut in. Hinata heard the sharp intakes of breath and the sudden movements of her male companions in response of this surprising interruption.

Hinata had immediately recognized this serious voice, so she barely made a move at its sudden entry into the conversation. She wasn't even fazed by the lack of movement coming from its direction.

"Shino-kun! W-why are you here. I mean…How are you here?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Shino, what are you doing here? This was supposed to be a secret meeting," said Neji with a hard voice. "How much have you heard of our conversation?"

"There was nothing incrementing said recently, but I do know this meeting is for Uzumaki Naruto's possession of the Kyuubi sealed within his body," stated Shino.

Hinata felt the approach of his presence behind her. His chakra signature had always been unique with the thousands of pinprick signatures of chakra that were found in his bugs that resided within his body. Hinata suddenly felt the slight touch of a hand upon her shoulder and relaxed under it. She knew without a doubt that she could depend on her former teammate.

"How did you know about his meeting Shino," asked Shikamaru, repeating the question that had been asked before.

"It was reported to me that Hinata had become extremely upset during the festival. So I went to the Hyuuga compound the next morning since I was out of town and heard Neji and Hinata speaking about Naruto's condition," replied Shino.

Hinata gave a small smile at this explanation. Shino had declined to go to the festival before due to being out of town but he still had found ways to keep tabs on them. She was touched in fact that he still felt the need to watch over her, despite that they were no longer on the same team together. But she shouldn't have expected any less of him.

His way of keeping "tabs" did involve bugs and it had made her feel very uncomfortable at first that Shino did keep a close eye on her and Kiba, their other teammate, using them, but had learned that it was just a part of being on the same team with the bug user. Shino may be a boy of few words, but he had a fierce protective streak about him as well.

"You were on Hyuuga property, Shino? I am not sure that my clan would be very appreciative of that," said Neji in a slightly colder voice. He was standing in front of her from the same direction that Shikamaru's voice was coming from as well.

"No, my kenkai bugs told me of the situation. I am able to get information without me physically trespassing," replied Shino. He had removed his hand, but his presence still stood imposing over her. Hinata could only give a half smile at this. Neji was obviously in a bad mood right now.

"N-neji-niisan, Father gave Shino-kun permission long ago to watch over me using bugs. He is just looking out for my safety," Hinata explained.

"My bugs alerted me to a possible dangerous situation involving Hinata, and I responded accordingly. Hinata not being my teammate now does not make her any less my friend," said Shino.

"Hinata-sama is well protected by her family. She doesn't need spying eyes to watch over her," stated Neji.

Hinata raised her head and narrowed her eyes slightly in the direction she believed Neji to be. What was he trying to say here? She trusted Shino with her life.

"Neji, my bugs do not use eyes to sense their surroundings. They sensed Hinata's increase in what I would label as dark chakra and reported back to me as soon as they could."

Hinata heard footsteps come closer in her direction as she turned her head away from Shino at these words. They did not come to discuss her condition, especially around people who were not supposed to be informed of it. As those footsteps stopped a meter from her position, she could smell slightly the scent of tobacco smoke. Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru's jounin instructor, really needs to learn to take better care of himself and not smoke especially around his students who are trying to improve their skills.

"So the curse seal is still bothering you, Hinata?" Shikamaru said quietly. Hinata whipped her head up at his words. How did he even know about this? She thought to try to throw accusatory words at Shino or Neji around her, but bit her lip harder instead.

After silence and a loud sigh from Shikamaru, Hinata turned her head towards where the door was surely was. Just ten steps and she could be out… The last she wanted to be is in a room full of eyes looking at her that she could not see. These boys were Neji-niisan, Shino-kun and Shikamaru-kun… and she was the blind, helpless, hopeless, and weak girl. What could she do to contribute? What has she ever done to help?

"I still find it remarkable that the only effect Hinata got out of the curse seal was blindness and a few headaches. There must be more strength in you then even you know, Hinata," said Shikamaru's voice, soft, and it faded away at the last word.

Hinata froze and but quickly recovered to lower her head as a slight heat began to burn. Compliments did not come her way often and when they did, it was too much to really take in. Especially ones she felt that she did not deserve.

"B-but Shikamaru-kun-"

"Hinata, there is no point to argue now. Shouldn't we get on with our discussion here?" answered Shikamaru. "You were the one, Hinata, who wanted this meeting, after all."

"R-right…umm…well…-"

"First off, we need to understand the dangers of even discussing this. It is forbidden to speak of the Kyuubi out-loud in Konoha. We need to agree that this possible group is to remain a secret or we cannot form at all," Neji said, taking over at Hinata's uneasiness.

"It is good that we agree to remain a secret, Neji, but we should all have a reason to. It is not good to risk our repretations and maybe, even lives for something that we do not believe in," cut in Shikamaru.

Hinata wrung her hands and her mind raced with the urge to speak. The choice was clear to her, but it was a hard to think that she could get in trouble for it. If her family every found out…No it was worth it. Naruto would have done the same for anyone here if he was in their shoes.

"Naruto is my comrade. I am a Konoha ninja. This should not be a question in my mind," replied Shino.

"Shino has already voiced my answer," said Neji

"M-mine too," added Hinata finally.

"It is a pain and Naruto is troublesome in general, but I too will not turn away from a friend," said Shikamaru.

Hinata lowered her head and smiled softly. For someone who was once so alone, Naruto finally found true friends…Friends who would not abandon even for something as major as this. Hinata knew what it felt like to be alone in the midst of people who you want to love you. And she knew what it felt like when just one person reached out and believed in you. For the person who always had love in his or her life, friends a can be of a different meaning than the perpetual lonely being. For the lonely, a friend is life and their own life becomes forfeit.

With those last thoughts, sudden tears sprang to Hinata's eyes. She had been so selfish lately…

Hinata remained silent throughout the remaining discussion as she listened intently to the plans that they made. The boys seemed to have everything in control. Yes, she would do what she could. She would try to give everything she had into what small things she could do.

These boys could do so much. Neji-niisan was a former rookie of the year, the winner of the recent Chuunin Exam and the most talented and genius member of the most powerful clan of Konoha. Shino was the prodigy of his own clan, the leader of Team Eight, and one of the best trackers she had ever known. Shikamaru was the lazy genius whose I.Q. was probably more than twice her own. He also was the leader of Team Ten and the first chuunin to make it out of their age group.

She was a failure…the only one of their age group remaining in Konoha who was not a chuunin. To her family, she was a disappointment. To the ninjas of the village, she was one to be pitied.

Hinata then remembered Naruto's words that he said as watched her preliminary match against Neji during the previous chuunin exam-

_'Hinata stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!'_

If Naruto could see her now, he would repeat those very words to her. Her blindness has helped to create a shadow on her life once again. She did not want to go back to the darkness-to that loneliness of before. Though it would take every bit of strength within her, she would find that light again. She would somehow find a way not to be so worthless-

"Hinata, do you agree to this?" Shino suddenly cut into her thoughts. Hinata whipped up her head, slightly embarrassed that she had missed the last bit that they said.

She felt Shino's intense stare on her, despite her blindness and even through those dark sunglasses that he always wore. It almost felt like a glare.

"Will you agree to work towards political power within your clan and beyond?" He repeated.

"B-but Shino! It isn't possible anymore! For me become Hyuuga Head, I mean," Hinata wavered as she replied.

"Hinata, we are already trying to pull off the impossible. We need everyone to do their parts so that we can," said Shikamaru instead. "Your part, which is only possible through you, is to make it so that the impossible will be allowed to be achieved."

Hinata wanted to argue back. To refuse this expectation that she could not possibly achieve. Have they watched her these last months? Did they not see how easily her spirit had given up and her strength waver despite her intense desire for it to not? She was too weak for this role.

_But Naruto-kun..._

Pain suddenly returned like a wave, and even the light that entered her eyes seemed to now burn. Hinata screwed them together as she attempted to block it all.

_Not again! I can't even crawl out of it by myself! This bottomless pit... Not even_..._not even this strong desire_-

Warmth touched and then began to cool her. Fingers covered her eyes and one thumb went over her hidden curse-seal. Energy and spirit poured gently into her. It filled her up until nothing remained but the tears that continued to flow.

"Hinata," A voice filled with unexpected care whispered. "Please trust us. You are important to us as well, and we will not leave you to fight this by yourself."

_Neji..._

"So no more running, okay?"

Hinata wiped her eyes and reached up to clasp the hand that had unexpectedly brought her back. She lifted it off her head and squeezed.

_No more running...Not anymore. _

_"_Everyone...thank you," said Hinata. She let go of Neji's hand and slowly rose to feet. "Please let us continue with the discussion. I want to hear my own part once again." _  
_

_My nindou...Never to go back on my word._

Ever_ again._

_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, the set-up is finally finished_. _Now onward to the main story! Hinata is quite interesting for me to write, and for this chapter, I poured much of myself into her. She has confidence issues, and I don't expect that after gaining confidence from Naruto, she was immediately cured from that. Especially since I put the curse-seal on her, and it messed with her emotions as well. Though, the curse-seal wasn't allowed to work as properly as it was meant to...

I also struggled with her feelings for Naruto this chapter. I made her life _much _more complicated than canon Hinata and things won't be as straight-forward between them as it is in canon. One of the main reasons why this was delayed as well was because I couldn't figure out how to change things around to that she doesn't seem solely obsessed with Naruto. Though thanks to the dear guy characters of this chapter (and my brother), I figured out how.

I am glad I figured how to tie everything into one of my main themes of this story. Naruto has _friends_. Caring, lively, and very thankful friends. He shouldn't be allowed to carry so much of the burden on his own during Shippuuden. Naruto is so focused on saving Sasuke and the world that he forgets that he has people who care deeply about him. In my story, Naruto won't be allowed to forget about them since they will be the ones stepping up to help him. Though it is much more complicated than that.

Naruto grew up alone and probably is used to doing things on his own. He probably hasn't learned to ask or expect anybody to help him. Though this theme probably is shared by many of the characters. Including Hinata who already identifies herself with Naruto. No one should be expected to be strong on their own, and at times, even the greatest among us need a helping hand.


End file.
